In The Zone
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to Season Five Episode "In The Zone"
1. Plane Leaves In Two Hours

_"Plane leaves in two hours, get moving." – Gibbs to Tony & Nikki_

--

Tony grabbed his stuff rather quickly; he never ignored an immediate order from his boss. When he reached the elevator, he was locked into a staring contest with the master.

"Something else boss?"

Gibbs said nothing, and quietly held his stare. Tony peered around and racked his brain for something he may have done wrong. Something had to explain this stand off.

"Boss?"

Gibbs maintained his glare until Tony realized what his boss was trying to _say._ He couldn't help but smile.

"Dont worry, I'll be careful."

Tony got into the elevator and just before it closed he saw Gibbs stare soften and he nodded towards him. "You better be, or I'll kill you myself."


	2. Tony Didnt Volunteer

_"Tony didn't volunteer." – McGee_

--

McGee chased Tony down at the elevator. "Very funny."

"Don't worry Probie…Iraq is no place for…well…a Probie…"

"That was pretty low Tony, even for you."

"Relax McSensitive…I was just trying to protect you."

A few seconds of awkward silence passed between them, as they contemplated the last phrase spoken. Tony wasn't even sure he said it out loud.

"Are you just baiting me for another joke?"

Tony shrugged. "Come on now, would I do that?"

McGee examined his facial expression and both of them nodded at each other.

"Okay, maybe I would…but seriously, I'm the Senior Agent, I should go…"

"I thought the rookies were supposed to get the crappy assignments?"

"That law still applies…in every situation but this one." He readjusted the weight of his bag on his shoulder and thought for a few seconds. "Look, it's gonna be crazy dangerous…and to be totally honest, would rather have crazy David with me. But I wasn't about to let you take this post McGee…the boss will need you here."

"And why doesn't he need_ you_ here?"

"Let's face it…Gibbs needs a break from me every now and then…"

"DiNozzo? You still here?" Gibbs barked from behind his desk and motioned that McGee leave him alone.

"See what I mean?" Tony waved to ensure Gibbs he was on his way. "Just take care of business here Probie…you can get me back when I get back."

"Just make sure it's in one piece…"

Tony smiled. "No sweat."

He quickly entered the elevator and McGee managed a smile himself. "And hey…_Thanks_."


	3. At Least You Dont Have to Pay Alimony

_At least you don't have to pay alimony, McGee. – Gibbs _

_--  
_

McGee looked back at his computer with a confused look and peered back to make sure Gibbs was out of sight.

"You guys ever wonder how much of Gibbs paycheck goes to his ex-wives?"

Tony shrugged. "Only _every_ time he makes me pay for lunch."

Ziva stood up. "It is none of our business McGee."

"Oh, I know, I was just curious." He eyed Tony with that last word and he couldn't help but make his way over.

"Are you gonna hack into what I think you're gonna hack into you?" Tony leaned over his shoulder and tried to coax McGee a bit.

"Not a light idea." Ziva headed towards the elevator.

"Its _bright_ idea, Ziva…and no one asked you." Tony spouted back as he watched her walk away. No doubt leaving, so she had an alibi. "You really gonna do this Probie?"

McGee thought for a few seconds. "Nah, I like my life."

"Oh come on, Gibbs will never know."

"He always knows Tony…don't ask me how, I don't even want to know how, he just always knows…it was a stupid idea in the first place."

Tony gave him a disappointed look and McGee sighed as he watched him walk away. He didn't want Tony calling him a wuss for the next month. "Okay okay, just a peek."

Tony almost ran back over and patted him on the shoulder. "That a boy Probie."

It was about twenty minutes before Ziva reentered the bull pen, and examined at both her partners faces. "You did it didn't you?"

"Piece of cake." McGee replied, brushing his shoulder for a job well done.

She shook her head. "You are rubbing on him Tony…"

Tony threw his hands up. "Okay, that little missed-colloquialism was just wrong…what is it gonna take for you to get these things right?"

"How about doing some actual work?" Gibbs reentered the bull pen, his coffee in hand. "What did you find out McGee?"

"Me, I uh….I didn't find out anything…I swear."

Tony shook his head and whispered to himself. "Don't crack now Probie."

Gibbs stood over his desk. "Nothing?"

"Nothing, I swear."

Gibbs looked him up and down for a few seconds. "Then what am I paying you for?"

McGee shrugged. "Uh, you don't pay me at all boss…the Navy does…"

Tony just about smacked his own forehead. "Moron."

"Not that…I mean…I know that was a figure of speech, I just…" McGee fumbled over his words and watched as a wry smile fell across Gibbs face. "Something funny boss?"

Gibbs said nothing and took a sip of his coffee before leaving again. The three watched him leave and shot each other glances.

"He knows." McGee folded his arms on his desk and laid his head down.

"He never said that Probie…you're just overreacting."

Ziva stood up. "He knows."

"The only way he'd know… would be if _you _told him."

"I may be a spy, but I do not rat out my own team."

Tony nodded. "Uh huh, sure."

Just then McGee's phone rang and after a couple minutes he hung it up slowly. McGee's face turned a shade of white and Tony picked up on it.

"What's up Probie?"

"That was the boss…"

"Yeah…and?"

"He said, _next time, just ask_…"

Tony looked back at his computer. "Better luck next time McCurious…"

It was then Tony's phone rang as well. His conversation was shorter.

"Sorry McGee…"

Tim wasn't sure what had brought it on the apology, but quickly put two and two together. "That was Gibbs, wasn't it? What he say?"

"That next time he'll prosecute me for conspiracy to commit a felony…"

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. That was until her phone rang as well. The two of them stared at her in anticipation.

"What he say?"

"Rule 15." She replied solemnly, and sat down at her desk in defeat.

McGee wasn't sure what it was and turned to Tony for an answer. He watched as a grin made its way on his face.

"What's rule 15?" Tim looked confused but knew an answer was coming.

Tony looked over at Ziva and tried to console her with his smile.

"_Always _work as a team."


	4. Gut Feelings

_**Dina**__: My husband gets these um... gut feelings. You ever have one of those?  
__**Gibbs**__: Once or twice_

_--_

"All great investigators got it…it's as common to them as being a geek is to McGee."

"I resent that." Tim shouted from underneath his desk. He was doing some complicated wiring, but wanted to make sure Tony knew he could hear him just fine.

"But these gut feelings…they've been wrong before yes?" Ziva lifted her eyes from her computer screen and peered at Tony for an answer.

It was then McGee slammed the back of his head on his desk in an attempt to respond simultaneously with Tony. "Never."

"Not once." Tony tried to stifle his laugh as he sent a pouting face over to McGee. "Get ya some ice McKlutz?"

Tim then responded in an adult fashion; a response only Tony would understand and stuck out his tongue before retreating back under his desk.

"He had to of been wrong once…no man is perfect."

Tony pointed. "Magnum's little voice was never wrong…"

"Yes Tony, but he also drove a Ferrari for free…it was fiction…Gibbs is a real man."

"So I've been told…" Gibbs entered the bull pen in full swing and set his coffee down. "McGee!"

"Ow!" Tim reached for the back of his head as it came in contact with the desk again. "Yeah boss?" He couldn't help but ignore the snickering coming from Tony's direction.

"You get me those files on Major Varnai?"

"On your desk boss."

Gibbs nodded. "Oh…well then, continue." He waved towards the ground and McGee slowly lowered himself back under his desk.

Ziva stood up and motioned towards the folders. "You don't really think his CO had anything to do with this do you?"

"Gut…"

"Feeling…yes, yes…I know…but how can you go out on limbs based on a silly feeling in your inwards?" She placed her hand on her tummy to demonstrate.

He couldn't help but smile. "You haven't been with us long enough to get it David?"

"She hasn't been with us long enough to get a lot boss."

Gibbs pointed. "She's further a long than you were DiNozzo…"

She couldn't help but turn and stick her tongue out at Tony as well.

"And the next person who sticks out their tongue…is gonna get it cut out." He took a sip of his coffee. "Just get to work Ziva…I don't have to explain my gut feelings to you…or anybody."

"I was merely curious." She quickly took a seat at her desk, and accepted his explanation…or lack there of.

"McGee!!" Tony shouted and immediately fell into a bit of laughter as Tim came into contact once again with the bottom of his desk. .

"Yes, Tony…?" He was now sitting Indian style, with a look of defeat on his face.

Tony shrugged. "Oh nothing…"


	5. Can I just, please go to the bathroom?

_**Stenner**__: Can I just, please go to the bathroom?  
__**Gibbs**__: No.  
__**Stenner**__: Okay.  
__**Gibbs**__: I'm kidding. You can go_

_--_

Donald Mallard almost collided into Stenner as he entered the restroom. "Oh sorry…I just…I gotta go real bad…"

"No apology needed my dear boy…happens to the best of us." He waved and entered the hallway to see Jethro Gibbs grinning. "Did you have something to do with that poor man almost wetting his pants Jethro?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Nah. Nothing."

Ducky smiled. "No of course you didn't…how silly of me even to ask." He stopped to examine his friend's expression. "I do miss seeing the jolly side of you Jethro."

"It hasn't gone anywhere Duck…"

"No, but perhaps been a bit dormant?"

"I don't know…cases were slow there for about 4 months. Maybe it gave me some muster back…"

"Perhaps…but needless to say. I will always take a smiling Jethro over an ailing one."

Gibbs slapped his friend playfully on the shoulder. "Ditto Doctor."

A few moments later, Stenner exited the restroom and made eye contact with Gibbs; causing him to re-enter the restroom once more.

Gibbs shrugged towards his friend. "Was it something I said?"


	6. To Earn Your Stripes?

_**McGee**__- I just wanna go once. _

_**Abby-**__ To earn your stripes?_

_**McGee-**__ To prove myself_

_**Abby-**__ To die?_

_**McGee**__- I'm not gonna die…_

--

Gibbs eyed McGee's reaction to Tony being chosen for the assignment, and made a mental note to discuss it with him later. When all was said and done, the case was solved, Tony had returned and NCIS was back in a state of normalcy, Jethro Gibbs decided now would be a good time.

Timothy McGee had noticed Gibbs staring at him on and off for the past fifteen minutes and knew eventually he would be coming over for another one of his 'one' word conversations that left McGee wondering about the meaning for days.

"McGee."

"Yeah boss?"

"You don't have to go to a war torn country to earn your stripes from me."

Tim unconsciously scratched his head. "I never said…"

"McGee, I was doing this job before you built your first tree house…okay…bad analogy. Built your first computer…"

Tim managed a smile. "Point taken."

"Good." Gibbs turned back around to his desk, but within seconds was staring at Tim again.

_Great, he has more to say_, Tim thought. He was right.

"And whether you went or not, Tony would still razz ya."

McGee was in the presence of greatness. "So…boss, you ever heard of Professor Charles Xavier…you know, from the X-men?" Tim watched as Gibbs stared wide eyed towards him. "Right…never mind."

Gibbs seemed satisfied with the conversation and work continued until Gibbs got up to leave.

"Ever think about comparing me to a bald guy in a wheelchair again McGee…and I'll send you to Iraq for good."


End file.
